


Lucius Has Complaints. Why is His Wife Making Fun of Him?

by MarsInsane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, Fluff, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Lucius’s son is engaged. He has some complaints for his loving wife. Cute fluffy slice of life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Lucius Has Complaints. Why is His Wife Making Fun of Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that! Another post!
> 
> This has a similar vibe as Boys Will be Love Sick Boys. They could be set in the same universe or be separate. It’s up to you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“My father is probably rolling in his grave.” Lucius said as he sat at his desk in his study nursing a tumbler of whiskey while staring hard at his desk. A little early but he needed something strong. 

“Yes. There are many things that has dear Abraxius rolling in his grave.” Narcissa said as she sat in her chair. It was the only comfortable chair in the study that Lucius conjured only for her. “Perhaps we should check the mausoleum for fractures at this point.”

“Oh hush you. You’re adding to the rolling.” Lucius said while throwing a weak glare at his loving wife. She just gave him a cool smirk that turned into a smile when she glanced out the window. 

“Is it so bad?” Narcissa asked. Lucius let out a long sigh as he leaned back in his seat. 

“No.” He eventually got out. “Not technically.”

“Honestly.” Narcissa said while rolling her eyes. She stood up to better look out the window. “You have seen our son, right?”

“Yes. He’s...” Lucius started and tried to think of the right word. “He’s wonderful.”

“I was going to say perfect but that works.” Narcissa said while side eyeing her husband. 

“No ones perfect.” Lucius said and jumped when Narcissa made a loud noise. “Cissa?!” He asked startled. 

“Now who’s making Abraxius roll in his grave?” Narcissa asked rhetorically. Lucius just pursed his lips at her. She gave him her full attention. “Does it really bother you?”

“It’s complicated.” Lucius said setting his empty tumbler down. He huffed at the flat look he got. “I’m happy he’s happy. It’s not a terrible match. But the Potters...”

“Were noveou riche and are the newest in the Sacred 28.” Narcissa said. 

“Oh, yes, that too.” Lucius said. At the glare he received he said, “I don’t care that Lily is muggleborn.”

“Oh, I see. James Potter.” Narcissa said and laughed at the pained look on Lucius’s face. “I’m glad you’re heterosexual otherwise I’d worry you’d be like our son with certain Potters.”

“Cissa, don’t make me nauseous.” Lucius whined with a grimace. He got up to walk over to his wife and enveloped her in his arms. “You’re terrible.”

“That’s the Black side of me.” Narcissa said as she ran her hand up and down his arm. She caught herself as Lucius leaned against her more with a groan. 

“Black.” Lucius said. Narcissa laughed and covered her face when she snorted. “You’re reveling in my pain.”

“As long as your issue is with my cousin and James Potter then all is well.” Narcissa said. “Look at how happy they are.”

Lucius looked out the window to see his son and Harry Potter sitting on one of the garden benches. Harry had an arm around Draco who was cuddled up against him. Even from here he could see the air of warmth and love. It was sickeningly sweet. Draco kept playing with a ring on his left ring finger. 

“Who’s throwing the engagement party?” Lucius asked. 

“Me and Lily.” Narcissa said. “And no we can’t leave James and Sirius off the guest list.” 

“Fine.” Lucius grouched and kissed Narcissa’s cheek as he let her go. “I’m letting Severus loose on them.” He opened the window slightly. 

“You will not! This is a celebration not a- what are you doing?” Narcissa asked as Lucius waved his wand. She heard a light yelp. 

“Father!” Was yelled indignantly from the garden. 

“You’re engaged, not married!” Lucius said loudly from the window. He then yelped himself as Narcissa used a stinging hex on him and shoved him away from the window. 

“Sorry, love. I’ll speak to your father.” Narcissa said, seeing Harry rubbing his neck and Draco glaring, as she shut the window. She then gave Lucius a harsh glare. He pouted at her. 

“Your father did it to me.” Lucius said. Narcissa’s glare disappeared as she remembered and smiled at the memory. 

“Alright, fine.” Narcissa said. “But be nice.” Lucius drew himself to his full height. 

“I am always “nice” and dignified.” Lucius said. “Unlike certain people.” He added. Narcissa rolled her eyes and headed to the door. 

“Whatever you say, dear husband. I have an engagement party to plan for.” Narcissa said as she left the study.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Lucius and Narcissa being an actual married couple.
> 
> Let’s face it, James and Sirius apart have brain cells but together they lose all brain cells. Lucius has heard enough stories from Severus.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
